


地板之下

by corbiefu3



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbiefu3/pseuds/corbiefu3
Summary: 漢尼拔向警方自首、審判結束的數個月後，威爾總算能回歸平靜的生活，直到不請自來的訪客掀開了那片地板……





	

　　冷白的瓷杯在地上摔個粉碎，低沉的嗓音在黑暗的掩蔽下朦朧低語，漆黑的手從深淵般的黑暗中緩緩升起，宛如祈禱般虔誠。

**摔碎的茶杯……終有完整的一天。** 那聲音喃喃地說，指頭伸過來擦過他的側臉。

　　不。他閉上雙眼，扭頭拒絕那熟悉的撫觸。帶著你的歪理，給我滾回去。

　　永遠別出來。

　　無以名狀的渾沌嘎然而止，威爾恍惚地眨了幾下眼睛，斑駁的天花板在瞳孔後方快速聚焦，凝聚成再熟悉不過的無趣景象；威爾茫然地瞪著頭頂的天花板，腦袋乏力地沉回枕頭上，等待晨光洗去前夜遺留的鬼影、不消多久大腦便什麼也記不起來了。他疲憊地吁了口氣，轉而看向頭頂，天花板的油漆不知何時掉了一塊，威爾皺了下眉、無精打采地瞪著那塊缺陷。

　　房屋仲介一定會為此抱怨一番，但他也沒時間去修補了。

　　一道陰影晃過床尾，威爾下意識地握緊拳頭、轉向那陰影——黑白色的狗兒天真地搖著尾巴、前腳已迫不及待地搭上床邊，一發現心愛的主人起床了，牠忍不住吠了一聲、湊上前催促威爾下床。威爾虛弱地扯了下嘴角、伸手揉了揉那對毛茸茸的耳朵，立即引來更多狗耳朵和鼻頭的關注。

　　「早安，大夥兒。」他柔聲說道，隨手再摸了幾隻狗，便將身體拖離床鋪、扔進搬家的忙碌裡。

 

　　封好的紙箱陸續依序堆至門口，威爾謹慎地掀起窗簾一角向外窺視，既使早就沒有任何攝影機和記者守候在外，自己還是改不掉這個習慣——他老是覺得有人躲在外頭、隨時會闖進來。

　　誰叫這房子一天到晚被人闖入呢？威爾自嘲地想，說真的他不是沒換過門鎖，他甚至連窗戶的鎖都換了，接著就來了個直接破窗的……算了，都過去了。威爾無奈地吁了口氣，推開前門放一屋子的狗兒出外透氣。

　　既使春天已經來臨，融雪的戶外卻遠比降雪的冬夜還要寒冷，威爾小心翼翼地踏著雪水和泥土混雜的濕滑地面，隨著狗群走了一段距離。濕冷的冰風呼嘯捲過沒有遮蔽的荒地，吹得甫冒新葉的單薄枝椏直打哆嗦，威爾漫步到樹下、仰望早已高過房舍的樹梢。他記得當初自己跟著房仲來看這房子時，對方用宛如看見救世主降臨的神情以及媲美舞台劇演員的誇張語氣向威爾讚嘆：「植物的數量恰到好處，不多也不少。夏天時樹木形成適當的遮蔽，既隱密又不至於讓人以為這裡沒人住，完全符合您的需求。」

　　「晚上從一段距離外看，這房子就像汪洋上的小船，溫暖而安全。」就是這句話打動了他，讓他當下便決定買下這房子——它確實符合威爾‧格雷厄姆所期盼的：沒有鄰居、與世隔絕以及空間大的想養多少狗都沒問題。

　　而正如那位房仲說言，他在這杳無人煙、宛如世界盡頭的荒野間度過了不算短的歲月，卻從未感到半點不安全。這裡是他的家，是他在這瘋狂世間唯一的庇護所。威爾靜靜地站在樹下，遙望著不遠處籠罩在樹影裡的住所。

　　然而那種平靜的感覺再也找不回來了。

　　響亮的狗吠硬生生將威爾的思緒拉回當下，威爾抬眼看去，一輛黑色的吉普車脫離了公路、不請自來地直駛向他的車道。

　　是誰？威爾警戒地盯著來意不明的吉普車，他的手槍放在屋子裡、身上也沒有可以用來防身的物品，怎麼辦？沒給威爾時間想備案，吉普車已熟練地在威爾的房子旁邊停下，刺眼的紅髮大膽地鑽出車體、無視狗群激動的吠叫一路走上威爾的門廊，大方地好似她才是這幢房屋的所有人。

　　威爾嘆了很長一口氣。

　　「噓！安靜！」既使很希望對方就這麼滾蛋，他還是出聲喝止了狗兒們。

　　「威爾‧格雷厄姆。」佛萊迪轉向威爾，饒富興味地唸出對方的名字。

　　「什麼風把你吹來了？」

　　「你看過我的報導了嗎？」佛萊迪不理會威爾，自顧自試探地問。

　　「我沒有那個興致。」威爾不耐煩地回道，只想盡快趕走這不受歡迎的訪客。「我今天很忙，請回去吧。」

　　「我帶了蛋糕來，」佛萊迪打從心底鬆了口氣，挺起胸膛自信地說：「還有以前艾比蓋兒口述的回憶錄草稿，你想看看嗎？」

 

　　佛萊迪靈巧地越過入門口大大小小的紙箱，敏銳的雙眼掃過清空的客廳和書櫃，停在客廳中央那幾把老舊的單人沙發上。

　　「你要搬家？」佛萊迪看了眼扶手包上氣泡紙的座椅，好奇地問：「為什麼？」

　　威爾沉著臉沒回答，彎腰從紙箱裡挖出稍早打包好的茶壺和杯盤，看也沒看她一眼。「咖啡還是茶？」

　　「看你先找到哪一個吧，我都可以。」佛萊迪瞄了眼看來亂無頭緒的威爾，拎起蛋糕盒上前想幫忙，但威爾只沉默地接過蛋糕、便宛如穴居動物躲避外敵似地閃進廚房，將他的「客人」隔絕在客廳。

　　真沒禮貌！佛萊迪不悅地哼了口氣。也罷，反正威爾從沒給過她好臉色，與其指望這乖僻的邋遢單身漢會感激自己，還不如把握機會、多拍幾張素材供下篇報導使用。

　　你自找的，格雷厄姆！

　　佛萊迪將手機調成靜音模式，迅速瞥了威爾消失的方向一眼——扭開電爐的清脆聲響警哨般響過，威爾已熱起了開水，但似乎沒打算離開他的領地。佛萊迪趕緊拍起照片，鏡頭掃過冷清的客廳、散聚各個角落好奇觀察她的狗群、修補過的壁爐，最後停在威爾的床頭。

　　怎麼會把床設在客廳？雖然威爾平時一定沒什麼訪客，但住在這種荒郊野外已經夠陰森了，何況還直接睡在一樓？佛萊迪皺了下眉頭，在直覺驅使下對著威爾的床多拍幾個角度。

　　「唧。」高跟鞋跟壓過陳舊的木頭地板，老舊的木板哀悽地叫了一聲。佛萊迪停下腳步，敏銳地看向鞋底的木板、試探地多踏幾下。

　　「嘎唧——」木板無奈地哀鳴，不是錯覺，地板底下是空的！而且只有這一片！佛萊迪立刻蹲了下來，指尖摸索著木片邊緣、因興奮與緊張微微發抖。

　　他在底下藏了什麼？

　　「你在做什麼？」

　　關鍵時刻，威爾的聲音冷不防從身後竄了出來。

　　「沒什麼。」佛萊迪嚇了一大跳，所幸自己背對著威爾，她吸了口氣、鎮定地站起身來轉向威爾——跟預期的不同，迎接她的不是因隱私遭侵犯而惱怒的威爾‧格雷厄姆，威爾不僅沒有擺臭臉，反而一臉平靜、雙手隨意地插在口袋裡注視著她。

　　那一點也不像威爾‧格雷厄姆——佛萊迪不由地打了個冷顫，腦海不受控制地浮出另一個人的剪影。

　　「佛萊迪？」威爾皺起眉頭，變回她熟悉的、一臉不耐煩的老樣子：「你還好嗎？」

　　「我很好，」佛萊迪吞了下口水、勉強擠出個笑容：「鞋跟有點鬆，我該換雙鞋了。」

 

　　「你和傑克要去捕捉漢尼拔那天，當時你說不確定自己會不會生還。」佛萊迪捧著熱茶吹了口氣，「而你活下來了，兩次。」佛萊迪向著威爾意有所指地一笑，小心地啜了口茶湯。

　　「你是怎麼辦到的？」你究竟在地板下藏了什麼呢，威爾？

　　「我只覺得自己死了兩次。」威爾沒好氣地說，手指防衛性地推了下眼鏡。「你今天為什麼會來，佛萊迪？」

　　「不過心血來潮，突然想看看老朋友罷了。」佛萊迪堆上一個客套的笑靨，放下茶杯打開包包：「我整理手稿時翻到以前替艾比蓋兒紀錄的檔案，可憐的女孩……願她安息。」

　　「我遵守和你的約定、不會將它出版，但既然都接近完成了，給你看看也不為過吧？」

　　佛萊迪拿出牛皮信封袋遞向威爾，但威爾卻毫無反應，僅是呆坐在扶手椅上、望著厚厚的信封若有所思。

　　「拿去吧，我還有備份。」佛萊迪再往前遞了些，威爾才像突然回過神般，伸手接下了那疊草稿。

　　「不客氣。」佛萊迪自己回答。「你覺得漢尼拔‧萊克特也會有興趣閱讀這些手稿嗎？」

　　「妳——」威爾的反應簡直像被雷劈到一般，他驚愕且憤努地瞪向佛萊迪，就在佛萊迪屏氣凝神、準備吸取任何一個字茁壯她的獨家報導時，威爾的聲音卻突兀地斷在空中，沒有再繼續。

　　「或許漢尼拔會願意透漏血洗維吉爾莊園的細節作為交換？」佛萊迪再次出擊，但威爾眼中的火光卻像遇上冰霜般瞬而熄滅，再焚燒不起來。

　　「如果妳好奇萊克特醫生的想法，請自行向巴爾的摩精神病院提出申請。忘記怎麼做的話，官網上有教學和申請表可下載。」威爾冷淡地回道，從容的靠上椅背。

　　佛萊迪望著對面神情陌生的男人，一時說不出話來。

　　「你變了，威爾‧格雷厄姆。」

　　「沒有人不會改變，佛萊迪。」威爾苦笑了下，端起茶杯凝視深色茶湯裡的倒影。「不管我們自身是否願意……」

 

　　威爾拿起水槽旁洗好的茶壺與杯盤、將它們一一擦乾，重新包好封進紙箱；收拾完廚房，他拿了瓶威士忌坐回扶手椅上，扭開瓶蓋灌了幾口。辛辣的威士忌燙過他的喉嚨，他慵懶地靠上椅背，任由血管中攀升的酒精模糊他的視線。外頭的枝椏在冷風驅使下輕輕拍打窗戶，威爾無精打采地瞄向窗外，夜色宛如翻倒的墨水將窗景染成一片死黑，綠芽點綴的枝頭也被漆成一片片猙獰剪影，好似他夢中那頭半人半獸的怪物、耀武揚威地揮舞著頭上的鹿角，繞著自己徘徊不去。

　　威爾厭煩地別過頭，眼中的客廳像個技巧拙劣的芭蕾舞者般旋轉起來、忽而在失控的舞步裡狼狽停歇，跌坐在他床邊的那片地板上。威爾盯著那塊地板吃力地眨了幾下眼睛，逼迫愈來愈渙散的視線聚集在那塊地板上。

　　連他都幾乎忘了放在地板下的東西，真不虧是佛萊迪‧勞茲。威爾苦笑著搖搖頭，舉起酒瓶一口氣灌完剩下的半瓶威士忌，他扔下酒瓶，起身掀開那片地板——地板底下沒有什麼殘破的屍骨，只躺著一本黑色軟皮的平凡手帳。

**要來談談茶杯、時間以及無序中的規律嗎？**

　　塵封的回憶跟隨手帳湧了出來，威爾痛苦地望著那本筆記。那一天，那個人坐在他的床邊翻閱著這本亂無頭緒的筆記——這本威爾為了驗證那個對方不斷向自己描繪的幻影、那與現實背道而馳的荒謬理論遺留下的徒勞嘗試。

　　這世上不存在一個為他們三人打造的地方，因為你親手毀了它。

　　威爾深吸口氣，拾起那本手帳，將它連同佛萊迪的草稿一齊扔進熊熊燃燒的壁爐。

 

　　「叩、叩。」

　　什麼聲音？眼珠蜷縮在眼皮底下捨不得醒來，床上的威爾不甘願地翻了個身、只想繼續窩回沒有意識的沉睡裡。

　　「叩、叩。」然而那個聲音無視於威爾的睡意，又傳了出來。威爾迷濛地揉了揉眼睛，那聽起來好像是鞋跟敲在木地板上……

　　是誰在他的床邊？威爾猛然睜開雙眼，警覺地起身——壁爐裡的火焰早已熄滅，空蕩蕩的客廳安睡在靜謐的夜色中，狗兒也安然窩在各自的睡墊上，只有一兩隻被他給吵醒、正歪著頭不解地看著威爾。

　　什麼人也沒有。威爾鬆了口氣，目光不經意瞄過床邊——原先整齊排列的木地板多了一塊坑洞，有人把一部分地板掀了起來，並整齊的疊放在一旁。

　　這是怎麼回事？威爾疑惑地下床，冷冽的月光透過窗玻璃，灑進地上神秘的凹陷；底部有什麼東西反射著月光，威爾伸手一抓，手掌握著冰冷的金屬觸感，威爾往上一拉，喀啦一聲，一扇暗門便在眼前掀了開來，覆滿灰塵的階梯井然有序地往下延伸、隱沒在月光照不到的黑暗裡。

　　為什麼自己從來不知道有這道暗門？這些階梯又是通向哪裡？威爾想起吵醒自己的腳步聲，是誰打開了這道門？他打了個冷顫，迅速地穿起外衣和鞋子。冷靜點，威爾。確認彈夾確實填滿彈藥後，威爾站在神秘的入口前深吸了口氣，持著獵槍小心地走下階梯。

　　喀登、喀登……

　　不見五指的地底安靜地令人心慌，狹小的樓梯好似巨獸的咽喉、一步步領著他往下滑進臟腑。時間感連同視覺一齊隱沒，威爾覺得自己彷彿被困在永恆一般，只有身上漸被冷汗浸濕的衣物提醒他自己仍然活著。

　　隱約間，幾不可辨的微弱樂音宛如蠕動的蚯蚓穿過土壤、鑽入他的耳中，待他意識過來那並非錯覺時，音樂與人聲已如流水將他包圍浸透，他甚至能認出演奏的樂曲以及說話的對象。毫無預備地，腳底突兀地踩上一片平坦，他總算來到階梯的盡頭。

　　威爾向前再走幾步，幾束昏黃的光線從縫隙裡透了出來，前方似是一道門。他不假思索地往前一推——宏偉的廳堂在燭火的映照下燁燁生輝，如同捲起簾幕的舞台展現在威爾眼前；威爾敬畏地瀏覽樑柱上琳琅滿目、金碧輝煌的聖像，將獵槍擱在一旁，踏入莊嚴的禮拜堂中。火炬般的大型燭台沿著牆面林立，搖曳的火光勾勒著華美的雕刻與壁畫，照得古老的聖像宛如跳舞般、隨著優美的樂聲微微輕晃。威爾沿著牆邊緩緩漫步，廳堂中央正舉辦著宴會，他看見他的朋友們穿著正裝和禮服享用著音樂和美食、浸淫在愉快的晚宴氣氛裡。澤勒和普萊斯圍著神采飛揚的貝佛莉，舉著香檳開懷大笑；而艾比蓋兒頭髮挽在兩耳後，在阿拉娜的陪伴下坐在大鍵琴前讀著琴譜——所有人看起來都很滿足、快樂。

　　「喜歡眼前的景象嗎？」熟悉的低啞嗓音突然從身後傳來。

　　威爾愣住了，低頭躲避與那個人四目相交，腳底的地磚鑲嵌著蒼白的骷髏圖像，正虔誠地高舉雙手、空洞望著與祈禱相反的方向。

　　「我告訴過你，我們的記憶宮殿有部分相通。我在那裡發現了你，如同現在你——」

　　「你不屬於這裡。」威爾冷酷地打斷漢尼拔，眼睛盯著地面咬牙切齒地問：「誰放你出來的？」

　　「是我。」相同的聲音回答了威爾的問題，威爾抬起頭，過去的自己梳著整齊的頭髮、穿著合身的西裝站在自己面前。

　　「是我放他出來的。」過去的威爾再次開口。

　　「回去！」威爾惱怒地命令。「你們都不能出來——永遠不能。」

　　過去的威爾遺憾地嘆了口氣，與威爾擦身而過，樂曲與人聲嘎然而止，燭火隨著對方遠去的腳步一一熄滅，燈火通明的廳堂愈變愈暗，終沒入死寂的黑暗裡。門把細碎的轉動最後一次敲響寂靜，威爾忍不住回頭看去，過去的自己站在漢尼拔的診療室門口，而診療室裡的漢尼拔端坐在諮詢的沙發椅上、從容地等待著他。過去的自己走了進去，闔上門扉，只剩下威爾一人佇立在外，呆望著那扇關上的門，什麼也看不見。

 

　　稀薄的晨光穿過窗簾，輕柔地吻過威爾的臉龐；威爾睜開眼睛，視線在電子鐘藍色的數字上聚集起來，他再看向地下，木地板整齊劃一地排在原位——除了其中一片以外。

　　威爾撐起因宿醉隱隱作痛的腦袋，下床走到壁爐前。灼熱的火焰早已熄滅，他茫然地望著灰白色的爐灰，那裡面仍埋著幾片沒燒乾淨的紙片。

　　「我不會再想起你，永遠不會。」

　　他對著餘燼宣判，不明白眼角何以為淚水所漉濕。

 

　　(完)


End file.
